


No Pain, No Gain.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [13]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Amputation, BTHB Prompt: No Anesthetic, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: It's not long before the pain begins to intensify, and Jim just can't take it anymore. He hands Dimitri a nearby butcher's knife, holding his arm, which is slowly starting to turn necrotic."Don't even think about it, just do it!"Dimitri stares, mouth agape, clutching the butcher's knife in one hand. "I... I can't. I can't do that to you, we don't have anything to dull the pain, plus we promised each other-""Dimitri," Jim interrupts, "I'm going to be okay. I don't want to turn and then be forced to kill you. Just... do it, please."
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	No Pain, No Gain.

Dimitri pulls Jim into a tight corner and covers his mouth. Jim looks over his shoulder and gasps as a zombie sniffs out the place where they once stood in the abandoned grocery store, checking out the expiration dates on some of the canned goods just moments before. The zombie lets out a screech and knocks over the shelf, causing both of them to flinch silently at the noise. They've both learned quickly that where there's one zombie, there's probably a multitude just nearby, as they seem to travel in hordes.

As Dimitri removes his hand from his partner's mouth, Jim silently gets out a revolver, fitted with a muffler so as not to attract any unwanted attention from either the undead or any other living people, and points it at the zombie who's scouring the store. With one shot to the head, the zombie goes down easily, but Jim takes a couple more shots just in case. One could never be too sure if only one bullet did the trick, so they liked to just take some extra hits in case that one bullet did nothing.

They rush out of the store, making sure to be careful not to make themselves known to any other biters lurking around. They turn a corner and are greeted by a horde of zombies, some digging through trash cans, some eating already dead and rotting bodies, and others sniffing at the air, probably for some live flesh to devour. One of them gets a little too close to the pair for comfort, and when Jim whimpers just a little too loudly, the zombie screeches, much like the one back in the store, and the others immediately stop what they're doing and look over. Just as the zombie raises a dirtied hand to swipe at the two, Dimitri picks Jim up by the waist and runs the other way.

However, they don't see the zombie reach out and nick Jim's left upper arm with its filthy nail, leaving a deep scratch.

* * *

Once they're back at the abandoned house they'd found a couple days ago, Jim inspects the scratch once Dimitri is out of the room. He notices the red streaks going up and down his arm, as well as the pain beginning to set in, and he knows that that isn't good. Dimitri soon comes back, seeing that Jim is inspecting something on his arm.

"Jim," he calls, causing Jim to look over at him, "please tell me you didn't get bitten."

The younger man shakes his head vigorously. "Scratched."

"Dammit... dammit!"

It's not long before the pain begins to intensify, and Jim just can't take it anymore. He hands Dimitri a nearby butcher's knife, holding his arm, which is slowly starting to turn necrotic.

"Don't even think about it, just do it!"

Dimitri stares, mouth agape, clutching the butcher's knife in one hand. "I... I can't. I can't do that to you, we don't have anything to dull the pain, plus we promised each other-"

"Dimitri," Jim interrupts, "I'm going to be okay. I don't want to turn and then be forced to kill you. Just... do it, please."

Dimitri stares into Jim's eyes, his own becoming misty with tears, and shakes his head. "I can't do it..."

The younger man places his arm on the table next to him, bracing himself. Giving Dimitri a determined look, he whispers, "Please..."

Dimitri quickly raises the knife and makes a quick and surprisingly clean cut just below Jim's shoulder. Jim's screams are nothing short of agonizing to listen to, and knowing that he was the one to cause that tears him up inside, even if it was voluntary. He quickly goes and gets the gauze and a rag to clean the wound, both of them avoiding a look at what once was Jim's arm, now fully necrotic.

Jim clings tightly to Dimitri with his remaining arm, and Dimitri tries to make light of the situation by cracking a joke.

"At least that's all we had to chop off, right? You're only down one arm."

That earns a little laugh and a kiss.

"Unless..."

Dimitri semi-jokingly inspects every part of Jim's body for a scratch or bite, making Jim laugh harder.

"Baby, I'm fine."

"Good, just making sure. Don't wanna have to take away anything else."

Jim wraps his arm around Dimitri's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, almost fifteen prompts done! So close to the end! I'm super proud of myself, I love this pairing and the challenge of these Bingo prompts!


End file.
